lonely_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Benedikte Larsen
"'''YOU DIE!'"'' - Benedikte to Daniel before turning into a runner. Benedikte Larsen is a supporting character in Lonely. He is Dutch-American and is a pretty normal dude within the house survivors group. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Benedikte's past. Post-Apocalypse Some time during the 3rd month of the outbreak, Benedikte joined the house survivors group. Season 1 "Mulligan" Benedikte is first seen returning back home alongside Ross. He stands by as Ross is forced to tell Edwin that his brother, Dan, died on the supply run. As Edwin storms off, Ariel vomits on the floor in front of him and Ross. Benedikte tells her to go rest, and she does. Benedikte then leaves Ross to clean up the mess as he walks off. The next day, Benedikte eats some crackers, as he tells the group that there isn't much supplies left. Later on, he's in the living room when Ariel suddenly gets the urge to vomit and rushed off to the bathroom. Daniel asks Benedikte if his mother, Ariel is going to turn. Benedikte tells him she won't. When Edwin, Ross, and Grant finally return home, Benedikte tells Edwin that Ariel is upstairs sick. "Family Issues" Benedikte approaches Tim and asks him why he is always by the window keeping watch. Tim tells him it's because there is nothing else to do. Benedikte is about to ask him if he wants to play cards, when he's cut off by Tim saying that he sees somebody outside. Benedikte looks and then rushes into the living room to tell Edwin. Later in the day, Benedikte sits down next to Uriel and Henry. Uriel asks him if he's the one who got Ariel sick. Benedikte declines it. Suddenly, they all hear Ariel scream from in the living room. They are all quick to go into the living room. Benedikte sees a runner attacking Ariel. He drags the runner off of Ariel. Another runner grabs Benedikte's foot causing him to fall over. He holds the knife in front of his chest and waits as the runners falls down onto the knife, killing it. "A Gift From Hell" Benedikte is sitting with Grant and Jonathan. He tells the two that he will be going to the Sharp's house down the street to loot it. Jonathan agrees to go with him, and so does Henry who steps up. He tells Jonathan that this could be his change to prove himself. After, Benedikte, Jonathan, and Henry are getting ready to leave. They put on their winter clothes and head out onto the street. They wander down the street and arrive at the Sharp's house. Benedikte tries the door, realising it's locked. He then rams the door open with his shoulder. Benedikte tells the two to spread out and loot up while he goes and loots the living room. He goes into the living room to see dried blood on the floor. He decides to follow it and eventually gets to a garage door. He smells a terrible smell from inside, but goes in. Quickly, he regrets going inside as he comes across 4 dead corpses of a family. He sees a handgun in their lap and decides to grab it. After, he quickly leaves the room. He heads outside to be greeted with Jonathan and Henry who have found a ton of food. As they are about to leave they hear a growl from inside and a zombie dog comes from inside. The dog attacks Benedikte, but suddenly seems like it dies. Benedikte backs away, but the dog rises up once more, not dead. Benedikte shoots it in the head, attracting all the infected in the area. He tells the other two to quickly run. The three are running down the street when they are stopped by a runner. Benedikte shoots it in the head. They then arrive back at the house. Once inside, everyone comes rushing over to see what happened. Benedikte is quiet, and simply walks over to the stairs and pulls up his pants to reveal a bite on his ankle. He starts to cuss, but quickly starts to turn into a runner. Daniel runs over, crying and screaming. Suddenly, Benedikte grabs him and shouts "YOU DIE!" Before letting go, and continuing to turn. Once he's turned, he rushes at Tim, but Ariel stabs him in the chest, throat, and then bashes Benedikte's head in, killing him. Killed Victims * Numerous counts of Infected Appearances Season 1 * Episode 01 - Mulligan * Episode 02 - Family Issues * Episode 03 - A Gift From Hell